Iris Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele a desejava de todo o coraçao, mas ainda nao se sentia pronto, mas o amor nao escolhe hora para acontecer


**Iris.**

**Goo Goo Dolls.**

Harry estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto, não poderia deixar de pensar nela, na sua Gina, tudo bem que ele a viu a alguns dias atrás no desfile de moda de Angelina e Katie, mas a saudade dela era maior que ele poderia agüentar.

-Merlin... Por que eu não posso ter ela do meu lado? –ele se vira para ver a foto dela no lado da cama –Eu te amo Gina... –derrepente um flash de luz aparece no quarto e Harry vê em assombro a mulher que ele amava em sua frente.

-Harry...? –ela o encara com assombro –O... O que eu estou fazendo aqui? –derrepente ela nota o sorriso dele e se joga nos braços dele –não importa agora mesmo –e os dois se unem em um beijo.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now.**

O beijo estava ficando cada vez mais intenso, os dois iam andando sem perceber e logo Harry tropeça na cama e Gina cai junto a ele, sem ao menos deixar de se beijarem, Gina se afasta um pouco e encara ele, os olhos dela brilhavam de uma forma diferente, uma forma que Harry não tinha visto, ele pode sentir um calor irradiar deles.

Ela começa a beijar o pescoço dele e calmamente ia abrindo a camisa dele, mas derrepente Harry volta ao controle e a afasta delicadamente, no começo Gina o encara sem entender, mas ela pode ver nos olhos dele, ainda não era hora.

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.**

Eles ficaram um bom tempo abraçados e conversando sobre a vida, Harry pode sentir que Gina ainda estava um pouco incomoda com algo, ele se vira para ela e fala.

-Eu sei o que você esta pensando meu anjo... E sim... Eu desejo você –ela o encara incrédula e ele sorri –Eu te amo sim Gina... Mas ainda não sei se estou pronto para isso –ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo, ele tinha ouvido os amigos falando sobre sexo, mas ele nunca tinha tido alguém para conversar sobre isso, ele tinha Sírius agora, e vários para conversar, mas como chegar a um assunto assim?

-Eu entendo amor –Gina fala em um sussurro, ela o abraça mais e fala –e por isso que te amo tanto... Você cuida de mim –ela o beija delicadamente e os dois voltam a dormir.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.**

Tudo bem que Harry Potter não era especialista sobre o assunto, mas ele duvidou que precisava de três adultos para explicar a ele sobre isso, ele ouvia atentamente quando Sírius, Remo e o próprio Sr Weasley lhe falando sobre o assunto e o pior, as vezes eles discutiam entre si sobre as próprias experiências o que deixava o garoto ainda mais incomodo, como e que ele foi receber uma conferencia de dois marotos e do próprio pai da namorada dele?

-"O que eu não faço por você amor" –Harry pensa desesperado ao que eles começaram a falar sobre os feitiços de anti-concepção e alguns mais interessantes conforme Sírius lhe sorriu divertido.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.**

Harry ficou um bom tempo sem poder encarar Gina ou qualquer das garotas que andavam com ele, realmente aquele tipo de conversa mexia com as pessoas, ele não pode deixar de olhar para Gina e pensar sobre um daqueles feitiços "interessantes" que Sírius lhe ensinou.

-Pare com isso Potter... Se não você vai ficar louco –ele olha para Gina que.sorria para ele –tarde demais... Você já e louco... Por ela... –ele sorri de volta e vai ate ela.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.**

Gina estava confusa ao receber a coruja de Harry, ele andava estranho o dia inteiro e ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu não acredito que você não esta desconfiada de nada Gina? –Hermione pergunta com um sorrisinho, ela tinha visto Harry escrevendo vários pergaminhos, ela pode ver de relance que era uma declaração, embora não fosse nenhuma data especial para eles.

-O que isso deveria significar Srta Granger? –Gina pergunta com os olhos flamejando, ela sempre usava isso para arrancar informações dos outros.

-Este truquezinho não funciona comigo Srta Weasley –e ela sai rindo deixando a garota confusa com o bilhete do namorado.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.**

Gina usa o vôo de fogo para a mansão dos Potters, ela estava curiosa sobre o que o namorado estava aprontando, assim que ela entra na casa, um dos elfos se aproxima dela e fala.

-Mestre Harry espera Srta Gina na sala de refeições –Gina agradece o elfo e vai para onde o namorado estava, ela se surpreende ao ver o banquete que tinha, ela ainda encara ele incrédula e se aproxima dele.

-Muito bem Harry James Potter, você vai me contar o que esta acontecendo? –Harry vacila um pouco, mas ele se levanta e a beija, não era os beijos que Gina era acostumada, tinha mais paixão, mais vida, muito mais amor que ela poderia sentir, ao ver aqueles olhos cor de esmeraldas, ela soube exatamente o que ele estava pensando e os dois vão em direção ao quarto e não ligam para o banquete que estava ali para eles.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.**

Fazer amor com Gina foi uma experiência que ele nunca tinha imaginado, era mais que um simples amor entre um casal, era mais forte, Harry poderia sentir cada curva da mulher que ele amava, poderia sentir cada detalhe do corpo dela, ele nem se lembrava dos feitiços que Sírius tinha lhe falado, o amor deles era o que contava.

-Eu te amo Gina... –ele sussurra no ouvido dela quando os dois se aconchegam um no outro –eu... Eu nunca imaginei... –ele respira fundo e encara aqueles olhos que ele tanto amava –Eu Nunca imaginei que poderia amar assim... Eu confesso, tive medo... Depois que eu vi... Eu achei que nunca poderia fazer isso... Mas você me mostrou como te amar ainda mais... O que eu achei que era impossível –ele a abraça mais forte e os dois poderiam sentir o coração deles batendo um no outro –Eu vou te amar para sempre Gina... Quero ter você todas as noites da minha vida... Por toda a vida... –ela se aconchega nele e fala.

-Eu também Harry... Ter você pela vida inteira –

**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am.**

Os dois voltam abraçados para a escola, nada poderia mudar o humor do casal, muito menos quando o professor Snape tinha tirado 20 pontos da Grifinória por eles estarem fora do salão depois do toque de recolher.

-Acho que ele precisa de uma mulher –Gina fala com um sorriso danoso, Harry começa a rir e fala.

-Acho que a Jannet e capaz de resolver isso para ele –os dois voltam rindo para pra o salão felizes e não notam que a aura de energia que eles emanavam estava ficando cada vez mais forte, tanto que começa a clarear as proteções que tinham na escola, no dia seguinte, todos falariam sobre o estranho circulo que rodeava a escola, fazendo os moradores da escola se sentirem mais protegidos e de uma forma estranha mais amáveis, apenas Harry e Gina sabiam o que aquilo significava, o amor deles seriam lembrados por todos durante anos.

**Iris (tradução)**

**E eu desistira da eternidade para te tocar  
Pois eu sei que de alguma maneira você pode me sentir  
Você é o mais próximo do paraíso em que eu jamais estarei  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora  
E tudo que vejo é este momento  
E tudo que respiro é sua vida  
Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acabar  
Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite**

E não quero que o mundo me veja  
Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam  
Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu

E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não vem  
Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras  
Quando tudo parece como nos filmes  
Sim, você sangra apenas pra saber que está viva

E não quero que o mundo me veja  
Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam  
Quando tudo é feito para não durar  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu

Não quero que o mundo me veja  
Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam  
Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu

Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDA PORTUGUESA QUE EU ADORO DEMAIS.. MINHA LINDINHA DANY.. TE ADORO MUUUUUUUITO MEU ANJO.. VC E MUITO ESPECIAL PARA MIM..RSRS **


End file.
